


Life Still Goes On

by siarc_a_botel



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: 70s era, Alot of swearing, Blind!Brian, Canon Universe, Deaf!John, Drama, First Meetings, M/M, Slow Build, Some OOC, Tim Staffell is a villain I'm sorry, University Students, happy endings, will add tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siarc_a_botel/pseuds/siarc_a_botel
Summary: "Fuck!" Roger yelped, as out of the blue someone practically whacked him on the shoulder, almost sending him tumbling into the wall. He turned to see a tall, skinny man with the biggest mop of curls he'd ever seen. "Watch where you're going! Are you fucking blind?" He shouted, giving another wall a thump before continuing his walk."Actually, I am."





	1. When Roger and Brian Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Here's another fic that I scribbled down! It actually came from my friend and I yammering on about Roger's anger in Bohemian Rhapsody, and my friend having a thing for Blind!Brian and Deaf!Deacy! I also had some help from a family member who is partially blind, and gave me the idea for Roger and Brian's first meeting! So this is what I came up with. 
> 
> This is a Maylor and Deacury fic, but will begin with Maylor and Deacury will come in real soon. This is like a prequel, and I will post chapters as often as I can...When I have a plot! Enjoy :)
> 
> All characters are based off the movie Bohemian Rhapsody!

Roger was mad. No, he was more than mad, he was absolutely furious beyond words. In fact, he was so furious that he'd gone and trashed his boyfriends, no, scratch that, his ex-boyfriend’s very expensive and very classy car that he may have loved more than said ex-boyfriend. But he deserved it. The two timing, evil piece of dirt had deserved it after Roger had just found him between another blokes legs, doing not so friendly things to him.  
  
Roger snorted, remembering the lame excuse his boyfriend, no ex-boyfriend, had given him.   
  
"I was just checking to see if his injury had healed." Roger mocked, letting out another snort. He kicked the nearest object which turned out to be a bin, making a passer-by flinch away. "Yeah, because people check injuries with their mouths wrapped around the other’s dick!" Roger yelled.  
  
Unfortunately a mother and her child happened to pass by him at that exact moment, the poor kid looking gobsmacked as his mother covered his ears and gave Roger the deadliest of glares. Roger just rolled his eyes, not giving a rat’s ass. The next generation needed to learn that men were absolute bastards anyway.  
  
"Twat!" Roger growled, this time kicking a wall.   
  
He felt like kicking everything in his path, and throwing stuff, and bawling at the top of his voice. They'd only been going out for a few months, but for him it felt like forever, and it was all new territory. He'd thought this relationship was going alright, it was the longest he'd ever had, and if he was being honest he was enjoying being with someone and not just picking up random guys at the bar.   
  
For once he'd given it a go, try something new as his friends had put it, but apparently it wasn't meant to be as the first relationship he tried just came back and bit him in the ass. Well, he guessed he was going to go back to his old ways, because quite frankly he was never going to date anyone ever again after this.  
  
"Fuck!" Roger yelped, as out of the blue someone practically whacked him on the shoulder, almost sending him tumbling into the wall. He turned to see a tall, skinny man with the biggest mop of curls he'd ever seen. "Watch where you're going! Are you fucking blind?" He shouted, giving another wall a thump before continuing his walk.  
  
"Actually, I am."  
  
Roger stopped dead in his tracks. He turned back around to see tall, lanky man looking in his direction, a slight smile on his face. Roger furrowed his brows in confusion, not expecting a bloody answer, and one that confused him no doubt.  
  
"What?" Roger let out, sounding quite rude and not giving a hoot after the afternoon he'd had. That was until he noticed something he hadn't noticed before, and that something happened to be a guide dog, its tongue hanging out and its tail wagging excitedly. And the guide dogs lead just so happened to be held by tall, and lanky man. Rogers eyes widened in realization. "Oh fuck." He cursed, suddenly feeling like an absolute idiot. "Shit, I am so fucking sorry!"  
  
Roger quickly jogged up to the man, stopping to stand just in front of him, and secretly happy that he couldn't see his stupid, idiotic face at that moment. Tall and lanky though, he just smiled sweetly, like a stranger hadn’t just said something almost offensive to him.  
  
"It's alright," Lanky said. "I've heard worse."  
  
Roger guffawed, hands on his hips. "I'm sure you have, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't have said it. I really am sorry." He said waving his arms around frantically. "I sometimes just say shit without thinking, and I blurt stuff out when I'm mad and-"  
  
"Hey," the man cut across, laughing at Roger's freak out. "Really, it's okay. You weren't to know I was actually blind."  
  
Roger hummed. "Still, shouldn't have said it, me and my big mouth."  
  
"It happens," the stranger said with a shrug. "Sounds like you're having a bad day?"  
  
Roger wanted to laugh, that was an understatement. "Probably one of the shittiest days, and taking it out on the world."  
  
"Yeah?" Lanky said, sounding sympathetic. And with a smirk he continued. "That must have been you shouting something about injuries and something along the lines of mouths wrapped around dicks?"  
  
Roger couldn't have been more mortified than he was at that moment. When he'd gone and shouted that out in the middle of the street, he could have sworn there were barely any people walking around. But apparently his voice could be heard from further than he thought.  
  
"Oh god," Roger groaned, running a hand through his hair. "You heard that?"  
  
"Loud and clear." Lanky chuckled.   
  
"Great," Roger snorted. "Guess Freddie was right, I really do need to tone it down sometimes."  
  
Lanky shrugged. "I don't blame you, you sounded pretty mad, whatever happened must have been awful."  
  
Roger laughed sarcastically, the image of his ex's fling spread out on the bed coming to mind. "Well, I just found my boyfriend in bed with another guy, so yeah, it's pretty damn awful."  
  
Lanky's eyes widened in surprise, he was expecting something to do with the other’s lover by the words he'd heard, but not as bad as that. The tall man shook his head, feeling sympathetic towards the guy in front of him.  
  
"I'm so sorry to hear that," he said sincerely. "Whoever he was he doesn't deserve you, I always say cheaters don't deserve a happy ending, it's a horrid thing to do to another person."  
  
Roger hummed, agreeing. "Yeah well, apparently men are all jerks and I have the worst taste."  
  
"I'm sure the right guy will come along soon."  
  
"Hm." Roger sighed again. "You sure about that?"  
  
Lanky smiled. "I can promise you he's out there."  
  
"Yeah?" Roger grinned the other's sweet smile quite contagious. "I hope so, but for now I'm going to just drink my sorrows away and not give a damn about men."  
  
"You sure?" Lanky chuckled, giving his dog a pet as it got fidgety. "I can think of a better way to make yourself feel better than that."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Roger challenged, because he couldn't think of anything better than getting shit faced, and forgetting all his problems.   
  
"How about I treat you to a coffee, and some cake?" Lanky offered.  
  
Roger had to think about that one for a while, since he'd literally just met the stranger, and was a bit rude to him to begin with. Who knew, maybe this guy was just pretending to be so nice to him, and just wanted to take the mic. Or, he was just totally crazy and a complete psychopath waiting to strike.   
  
"I don't even know you're name, you know." Roger decided on, since it was true, he couldn't exactly keep calling the guy tall, handsome poodle in his head. "For all I know, you could be a psychopath." He added, which he instantly regretted.   
  
But the other man just laughed softly. "I can promise you I'm completely sane." He said, earning a smile from the blonde. "And my name’s Brian," he stuck out his hand. "How about yours?"  
  
Roger couldn't help fall for the other man's charm, he had to admit his smile was entrancing. So, he took his hand. "I'm Roger."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Roger." Brian said with a smile. "Now, how would you like to join me, a non-psychopath, at a nice cafe I know down the road?"  
  
Roger laughed, he couldn't say no to Brian even if he tried. 


	2. When Roger and Brian eat cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I just want to thank everyone who commented! You guys rock, and your comments really do make me want to write more and work extra hard at getting these fics done!   
> And secondly, I kind of have a plot in mind now, so I'm researching my butt off, I've learnt a few things from family members who's blind and deaf, and making it as believable as possible! It'll end up being very dramatic at times, very sappy at times and very rock n roll at times!
> 
> Thanks again everyone! And enjoy!
> 
> (This chapter is basically Roger and Brian chatting and eating cake...)

Roger was led through the surprisingly quiet streets of South London by Brian, who, even though he couldn’t see, seemed to know exactly where he was going. They strolled down a couple of streets, crossed some roads, and passed a few shops before the taller man stopped just outside an old looking café, the browning sign outside reading Seven Seas Café.

The drummer had never come across the street let alone the café, but couldn’t complain when they went inside. Although it looked like the place had been around for a while it didn’t seem any less inviting, it was decorated to look like a vintage, cosy home, with paintings on the wall and a fireplace on one side of the room. Not to mention the comfy, cushiony seats they sat down in around the dark wooded tables.

“Wow,” Roger let out, as he peered over at the fireplace. “Feels like I’m in the Victorian times.”

Brian chuckled, helping his dog to settle beside him. “I’ve been coming here since I was a teenager, it’s always felt comfortable.”

“Yeah,” Roger smiled. “Have to admit, feels like I could take a nap in this chair.”

“Exactly.” Brian grinned.

Roger wasn’t kidding, it literally felt like he was sitting on a cloud. He sat back into the comfortableness of the seat, and let his shoulders slouch, trying his best to relax and forget about why he was so tensed in the first place. He was about to volunteer to go order their lunch, before the two were visited by a middle-aged waitress, her hair almost as big and poufy as Brian’s own.

“Brian!” She all but squealed, as Brian visibly jumped in his chair at the sound of her voice, and couldn’t help but laugh as she wrapped him in a big hug, before moving on to grab the animated dog in her arms. “Honey, I haven’t seen you for over a week, where have you been?”

“Just a bit busy, Margaret.” Brian answered her, as she stood up straight and pulled out a notepad and pencil like some kind of magic trick. “How are you?”

“I’m wonderful, lovely, just wonderful.” She giggled. Then, as if something struck her on the head, Margaret’s eyes widened and her smile grew as she realised Brian wasn’t alone. “My, my,” she began, grinning at Roger. “And who is this gorgeous, young thing, Brian?”

Roger couldn’t help laugh a little at her openness, reminding him of his own best friend. Brian just shook his head, quietly apologising for his friend’s behaviour.

“This is Roger,” Brian answered her, as Margaret shook hands with said man. “Roger this is Margaret, the owner.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Madame.” Roger greeted with his most charming smile.

Margaret tittered, waving her notepad at him. “Why, aren’t you the charmer.” She said, turning to Brian. “Mr. May, you’ve found a good one, I approve.”

Roger’s eyes enlarged in realisation of what she meant, and Brian mirrored his exact expression. Obviously the waitress thought the two were on a date. But before Brian could open his mouth and correct her, Margaret was already chatting away again.

“Now, what would you both like?” she said, flipping open her notepad. “We’ve made a delicious Carrot Cake, fresh this morning if you’d like a try?”

Brian coughed into his hand, hoping Roger wasn’t looking his way and seeing the slight blush that he’d felt creep up on his cheeks after what Margaret had said seconds ago. “Yes, please, thank you.”

“And you, Roger, dear?”

“Uh,” Roger snapped out of his own stupor. “Yeah, yeah sounds good.”

“Marvellous.” Margaret hummed, scribbling the order down. “And the usual coffee?”

“Yes, please.” Brian answered.

“Roger?”

“Uh, tea would be great, thanks.” Roger gave his order, smiling politely as Margaret jotted it down.

“Will be with you in a few minutes.” She said happily, before turning and heading for the kitchen.

There was a few seconds of silence between the two, Roger taking a look at Brian who for some reason looked slightly awkward. The blonde was about to ask if everything was alright, until the other man cut in and answered his question before he even said it.

“Sorry about that.” Brian said, looking genuinely apologetic. “I know she can be a bit much, sorry if it makes you uncomfortable, I’ll tell her you’re not my date when she comes back.”

Roger shook his head and waved him off, before grasping that the other man couldn’t see it. “No, no, it’s fine. She seemed pretty excited thinking we we’re here on a date.”

Brian couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Yeah, she acts like my mum sometimes. Always asking me if I’ve finally found someone.”

“Ah,” Roger chuckled. “Then we should let her be happy for you.”

Brian laughed softly. “Well then,” he began. “I guess it’s a date.”

“It’s a date!” Roger grinned, suddenly feeling stupidly happy for some odd reason.

It didn’t take long for Margaret to bring their cakes and drinks over, two minutes later their table was filled up with their snacks, and the sweet smell of the cake reached the air. Roger could feel his mouth watering at the sight of the tasty looking treat, dying to give it a try. That was until his attention got drawn to something else.

As Brian tucked into his own cake, after feeling around for his fork, Roger laughed to himself as he felt something warm and a tad heavy land on his knee, and he knew exactly what it could be. He looked down to see Brian’s dog resting her chin on his leg, sad, twinkling eyes gazing up at him.

“Everything alright?” Brian asked across the table, having no clue his dog had snuck away.

Roger put down his fork and hesitantly rubbed his hands across the dog’s head, smoothing her gently as the Labrador shut her eyes in bliss. “I am allowed to pet your dog, right?”

Brian looked confused for a second, before realisation dawned on him. “She’s put her head in your lap hasn’t she?”

Roger chuckled. “How did you know?”

“She does it all the time when she meets new people,” Brian answered, and then added. “Especially if she likes someone.”

Roger couldn’t help but smile a little more at that. “Aw, aren’t you the sweetest.” He cooed, scratching her under the chin. “What’s her name?”

“It’s Lyra.” Brian answered cheerfully, the dog snapping her head around to look at him at the mention of her name.

“Lyra?” Roger questioned. That’s a name he’d never heard of before.

“Yeah,” Brian said almost shyly, as he practically stabbed at a piece of cake by accident. “It’s uh… she’s named after a constellation.”

Roger wasn’t expecting it to be that, so urged Brian to continue as the taller man tried to get cake onto his fork. “Constellation, huh?”

Brian hummed. “I uh… I like things to do with space, I used to love gazing at the stars when I was a kid.”

Roger certainly wasn’t expecting that. “Wait,” he began, trying to come up with his next words carefully. “So, you weren’t always unable to see?”

“No,” Brian answered, pausing in his attempt at getting food onto his cutlery. “I was in a car accident when I was seven.”

“No fucking way.” Roger let out without thinking, and he could have whacked himself in the head for being so dull once again. “Sorry!”

Brian, of course, just laughed. “It’s alright,” He said. “People are always surprised, the truth is a lot of blind people aren’t born blind, and I’m one of them.”

“Wow,” Roger sighed, feeling sorry for the man across from him. He couldn’t imagine being able to live his childhood and see everything from the colour of the sky to the stars at night, and one day have it all taken away, to be replaced with darkness. “I’m so sorry, Brian, it must have been scary.”

“It was,” Brian nodded. “I don't think anything’s ever been scarier than waking up in a hospital bed, and not being able to fully see."  
  
Roger nodded, giving Lyra's head one final pat before she slid down into a sleeping position. "You're not completely blind?" The blonde asked, feeling more intrusive the more he asked, "Sorry," he quickly added. "I don't mean to pry, if it's too much I'll shut up!"  
  
Brian chuckled, shaking his head. "It's fine, honestly." He said, used to being asked so many questions about his condition. "No, I'm not completely blind, just partially. I can see a little light, and everything around it is just shadows. People to me look like black silhouettes."  
  
"Oh," Roger nodded once again in understanding. "Does that mean you could see better one day?"  
  
Brian sighed, finally putting down his fork. "Well, I've actually been saving for years to get this surgery done, one where I could get at least half my vision back, or more if I'm lucky."  
  
Roger dropped his fork in surprise, swallowing the massive piece of cake he'd just gobbled down. "Holy shit," he cursed. "You mean, you could have had your sight back ages ago, but you don't have the money so those fuckers won't at least give you a damn loan or some shit?"  
  
Brian laughed softly at Roger's outburst, shrugging. "Not as simple as it sounds."  
  
"Damn," Roger mumbled. "That sucks. Do you have much more to go?"  
  
"Haven’t made much of a dent.” Brian answered, reaching out for his cup. Roger, knowing just how hot a cup of coffee could get, subconsciously picked it up for him and guided Brian’s hand to the handle of the mug. “Thank you.”

  Roger hadn’t realised what he’d done until he was doing it. “Shit, sorry!” he quickly apologised, wondering if he’d gone and offended the other man again. “I was just afraid you’d burn your hand or something!”

Brian laughed quietly, holding the cup close. “It’s alright, really, I appreciate it. Knowing my luck I would have burnt myself.”

Roger smiled sheepishly and hummed, noting to himself that he needed to ask before doing something like that again. Having never met a blind person before, he had no idea how to act around him, and so far he hadn’t stepped over the mark, but knowing him he’d do something stupid at some point. Not to mention Brian was essentially a stranger.

“Anyway,” Roger coughed, holding up his own cup of tea and taking a sip. “I’m sure you’ll get what you need. Maybe you could ask for a loan somewhere, or you could try asking a family member? How about the bank of mum and dad?” Roger joked, hoping to lighten the mood. But of course, it was the complete opposite.

Brian smiled sadly, and Roger knew he’d stepped in it once again. “My parents passed away in the accident, all I have is my aunt who has her own money problems to deal with.”

Oh, for fuck sake. Roger mentally banged his head on the table. “I’m so sorry, Brian.” He said, meaning it. “I can’t imagine what you’ve been through. Shit, I can’t even begin to imagine. Sorry for being an absolute twat and bringing this all up! I swear I have some kind of word vomit disease! I just ask questions continuously, and go on and on about shit because I’m such a nosy git, and-” Roger stopped midsentence as Brian laughed softly to himself, recognising his dumb mistake. “See! I can’t shut the hell up!”

Brian smiled from ear to ear, putting down his drink. “You don’t have to be sorry, Roger. I think it’s great that you’re so honest, and have so much curiosity.”

Roger snorted. “And curiosity killed the cat, as they say. Tim always said I was too bloody chatty.” The blonde bit down on his bottom lip as he said that last sentence, his stomach dropping and mood dampened just from the mere mention of that name. He took a big gulp of his tea, before putting it down and going in for another piece of cake to make himself feel better.

But Brian had noticed the sudden silence, and being someone who always payed close attention, he put two and two together to work out why the other man hushed up.

“Roger?” he called, earning a hum in response. He hoped he wasn’t overstepping when he asked his next question: “Is Tim the guy who cheated on you?”

Roger grunted, piercing his cake with the fork angrily. “He is indeed, Brian.” He began stabbing the dessert with more determination now, the more he thought about his ex the more he wished it was his face underneath the silverware he was holding. “Two-timing son of a bitch, who will burn in hell.”

“Would you like to talk about it?”

Roger abruptly froze. His eyebrows shot comically into his hairline. “You want to know about my cheating ex-boyfriend?”

Brian shrugged, supping his coffee. “I’ve always found it’s good to talk about things like that, it helps to let it out.”

“Well, there’s not much to say.” Roger huffed, wondering how he’d gone from completely forgetting about the whole messed up situation for a while, to suddenly mentioning Tim’s name and making his day crap again. “We met at a bar a year ago, he admitted he fancied me and persuaded me to try the whole relationship bullshit, we went out for five months, it seemed to be going well until today when I thought I’d go visit him this afternoon, and found him screwing some red head with the biggest fucking nose I’ve ever seen.”

Brian found himself chuckling at the last part, covering it up by putting his cup to his lips and taking a sip. “I don’t mean to sound intrusive, and forgive me if I’m too forward, but, do you love him?”

Roger wasn’t expecting that enquiry whatsoever. But he had to think about it no less, as it was something he should undoubtedly be thinking about. He’d never fallen in love before, and he hadn’t been one to believe in such a thing, it was never in the back or front of his mind when he was with someone even for one night, and if he admitted it to himself he hadn’t really been thinking about it whilst with Tim either.

He supposed being with Tim was just something new, and he felt wanted, needed by someone, a feeling he’d never had once in his life. Being in a relationship with Tim had made him happy he’ll admit, he liked the late night phone calls, the movie nights, the cuddling in bed or on the sofa, and the random date nights at some bar or restaurant once in a while. Hell, he thought, maybe he loved being in a relationship after all. But did that mean he loved the man he was in a relationship with?

“No.” Roger said out loud, surprising himself. “No, I guess I don’t.” he said quieter. He liked Tim, he really did, and he liked being with him. But when it came down to it, he couldn’t imagine spending the rest of his life with him. Especially after today. “I don’t think I ever did want to be with him for good.”

Brian put on a smile, hearing Roger’s fork clatter onto his plate. “There you go. You shouldn’t feel so bad, if it wasn’t going to go anywhere, don’t let what happened today get to you.” He told him. “What he did was wrong, but don’t let it affect you. Like I said earlier, there’s someone better waiting for you out there, someone who will treat you right, and who you will one day fall in love with.”

Roger stared blankly at the blind man, jaw almost dropping to the floor at his words. “Wow,” he breathed out. “You’re quite the romantic, eh?”

Brian chuckled, nodding slightly. “I’m a great believer in love.”

“Okay then,” Roger said with a new determination, deciding that Brian seemed like a smart guy, and whatever he said must be true. “I shall wait for my Romeo to come along, and if he doesn’t, I’ll just blame you.”

Brian laughed wholeheartedly, almost knocking over his cup on the table. “I will take full responsibility.”

“Good.” Roger grinned, laughing a little as Brian’s smile brightened. “Now, enough talk about dickhead ex-boyfriends, I want to know more about space.”

“Space?”

“Yes, space.” Roger repeated, taking the last few bites of his cake. He secretly wished another slice would magically appear on his plate. “Come on, I’m trying to move on from Tim the fuck face and make conversation here, Brian.” He said cheekily. “What do you love about space?”

Brian playfully rolled his eyes. “Everything, really. Like I said, I used to love to gaze at stars when I was a child, I love the moon and it’s history, and all the planets and their differences from the numbers of moons they have to their surfaces.” Brian spoke with such enthusiasm, Roger couldn’t help but smile. “I mostly like meteoroids and comets, they fascinate me, just the way they’re made and how they move through space.”

 “You know a lot about space.” Roger said, stuffing the last bit of sweet into his mouth.

“Yeah,” Brian blushed, not going unnoticed by the man across from him. “I uh… I have a Bachelor of Science degree in Physics. I’m currently studying at the Imperial College for a Phd, I’d like to become an Astrophysicist one day.”

Roger almost chocked on his cake, swiftly reaching for his tea and using the last few drops to make sure he didn’t die right there in the café from cake inhalation. “No fucking way?”

“Yeah,” Brian chuckled at the tone of the other’s voice. Usually when he told people that they seemed bored, or had no idea what that meant. “I graduated two years back.”

“That’s amazing, bloody hell you must be exhausted! You’re as smart as you look.” Roger grinned, earning a laugh from the science major. “There’s me studying the boring stuff.”

“Oh?” Brian peeked, finishing the last drop of his coffee. “What do you study?”

“I’m at North London Polytechnic doing Biology,” he shrugged, as if it weren’t a big deal. To him it wasn’t, as it was all a bit of fun. “Used to do dentistry at the Medical College, but got a bit bored.”

Brian’s eyes widened amusingly. “You call that boring?” he chuckled. “Roger, I’d say you’re as damn smart as I am.”

Roger laughed along, shaking his head. “Yeah right, space man. All your sciencey words are probably much more confusing than mine.”

“Want to bet?” Brian challenged.

“Oh yeah,” Roger smirked. “Bring it on.”

Roger wasn’t expecting to spend the afternoon getting to know a stranger he’d met on the street, but seemingly that’s what fate had in store. He had to admit, he was kind of glad it had turned out this way, because he hadn’t felt this peaceful in a long while, specifically with all the exams he’d been sitting recently. He’d really needed this. And after that incident with Tim, he was glad to have someone to take his mind off it and make him understand his ex-boyfriend was not worth the heartbreak.

They’d spent at least ten minutes comparing long, difficult words from their courses and laughed about it the whole way, both thinking it was silly but fun at the same time. Margaret had snuck over then, passing them a big chunk of chocolate cake to share, and she’d skipped away before either of them could protest. So, Roger guided Brian’s hand again after asking this time, helping him eat the cake, as they started talking some more about themselves.

Roger mentioned his parents, who he didn’t get along so great with, and his big sister who was so protective she’d most probably kill for him. Brian told him of his aunt, who lived a couple of hours away, and who always checked up on him by calling at least three times a day. The two shared stories about their time in University, back in comprehensive school, their favourite movies and bands, and of random times in their lives, such as Roger once falling into a pond after he’d dropped his bar of chocolate in the water.

Brian couldn’t stop laughing at the story, as Roger described in detail of how his mother practically yanked him out by his ankles, almost gave him burns with the way she dried him with a towel, and screeched at the top of her voice like an insane woman. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

They’d then moved on to their best friends, Brian telling Roger about his best friend John, who he’d met when he was thirteen, and John just eleven. Being blinded at such a young age, Brian had always felt lonely, and found it hard to make friends, but when he’d gone into comprehensive school he’d come across John Deacon. He was shy, and quiet, but very smart, and Brian too mentioned that he was also deaf.

“One day we were paired for a Chemistry project,” Brian explained, as Roger passed him his fresh cup of coffee. “And obviously we couldn’t really communicate, but my teacher who was the best teacher in the school, handed John a book of braille that was like a giant dictionary. And that’s how we communicated for a while.”

“Wow,” Roger sighed, amazed by the story. He leaned forward in his chair. “So you guys became best friends after that?”

“Yeah,” Brian smiled at the memories. “John and I felt close because we were similar in a way, I guess. He’s such a shy person and so anxious around people, I just wanted to look after him, and make him realise he didn’t have to be alone all the time.”

“That’s sweet.” Roger smiled, wrapping his hands around his hot cup of tea. “It’s a good thing the two of you found each other, he sounds like a nice guy.”

“He is, you’d like him.” Brian smiled kindly, taking a drink of his coffee. “What about your friend, Freddie, was it?”

Roger snickered at the mere mention of his own best friend. So, he told Brian all about the eccentric, glitzy man that was Freddie Mercury. They’d met at a bar a couple of years back, both going to see the new band that was playing. Roger went on to say about the very drunk man who was hitting on him, swaying from side to side as he leaned into the blonde, and couldn’t take no for an answer.

“Then all of a sudden I hear this voice from behind me,” Roger laughed, putting on a rather showy voice. “ _Darling, he wouldn’t sleep with you if your cock was made of gold_.”

Brian almost spat out his drink as Roger said the sentence, the blonde laughing hysterically at the memory and the other man’s reaction. Brian quickly swallowed down the coffee, laughing behind his hand as he put it to his mouth.

“That’s Freddie for you.” Roger grinned. “The drunk guy looked stunned, Freddie just waved him away, and just like that the guy buggered off.”

“No way?” Brian laughed, wondering how on earth neither of them ended up with a black eye. “He sounds… theatrical.”

“Oh, he is.” Roger smirked, thinking of another episode. “There was one time we were performing in our band, Freddie got to the chorus and practically stripped off half his clothes and threw them into the audience, before he laid down on the stage and began doing this weird, sexy dance.”

Brian chuckled, half listening to the story, but distracted by one thing Roger had mentioned. “Did you say you were in a band?”

Roger had his cup midway to his lips before Brian asked the question. “Oh,” he let out, putting his mug back down. “Yeah, Freddie and I started a band called Smile a year back, I was on drums, he sang and played guitar sometimes and uh, well, Tim was our bassist.”

“Wow, that’s great.” Brian said positively. “Are you still a band?” he asked, then flinching as he realised that was a dumb question.

“Well, we were.” Roger sighed, not even bothering to mention you know who. “Tim quit about a month back, said he wanted to concentrate on his studies. I was pretty devastated, I loved playing in a band more than anything. I’d give anything to do it again.”

“That’s a shame,” Brian hummed, genuinely sorry. Being into music himself, he knew it was a struggle to even find gigs around the place these days. “I bet you guys were great, you shouldn’t give up.”

Roger shrugged, then noticed Brian couldn’t have seen. “Yeah, but it’s hard finding people who fit in with us, you know? Especially people who fit in with us, _and_ play guitar and bass. We had a couple of auditions a few weeks back, but nobody seems as enthusiastic as us. If you know anybody who can put up with me and my crazy ass friend, let me know.” He said teasingly.

But a lightbulb suddenly went off in Brian’s head. “Roger?”

“Yeah?”

“I think it’s going to be easier than you think to find a guitarist and bassist.” Brian said, hearing the younger man stir beside him.

“How come?” Roger furrowed his brows, confusion written on his face. Because it would be a miracle if Brian could find two people who played those instruments in such short notice.

Apparently Brian was a miracle maker. “I actually play guitar.”

Roger almost fell off his seat, slamming his hands on the table in excitement. He laughed out loud, and almost leaped over the table to hug the taller man.

“You are fucking joking!”

“I’m not,” Brian chuckled, and gave the blonde some more good news. “And John plays the bass, brilliantly I’ll add.”

“No fucking way!” Roger practically screeched, feeling like destiny was out and about that day. “Brian, I hope you’re good!”

“I think I might be.” Brian said, laughing softly at Roger’s delight. “I’ve been playing since before I went blind, I love music as much as I love astrology.”

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Roger waved his hands in the air. “This is like fate just threw us together.” He said confidently. “Brian, will you please consider joining Freddie and I?”

Brian was taken aback by that last question, not because Roger had asked him to be a part of the band, but because he didn’t expect him to just outright ask without even hearing him and John play yet. For all he knew, Brian could be rubbish.

“Don’t you want us to audition first?” Brian asked.

“I’m pretty certain you’ll be great!” Roger said with as much confidence as he could muster, and with that, he almost flew off his chair and swung on his coat. Now, he was way too thrilled to not do something about this excellent discovery. “Come on!”

Brian had no idea what was happening. All he could hear was Roger’s coat rustling next to him, Lyra’s paws patting against the tiled floor, and dishes clinking together on the table. Before he could ask what was going on, Brian felt a hand touch his shoulder gently, and he was helped to stand.

“Roger?”

“Come on, let’s go.” Roger said beside him, as he helped Brian into his coat as carefully as he could muster. “We’re going back to my place.”

“What?” Brian asked in surprise, already being guided to the door by his motivated dog, as if Lyra had read Roger’s mind and knew exactly what to do. “Wait, I haven’t payed!”

“Don’t worry,” Roger told him, opening the door for them. “I’ve left money on the table, along with a tip.”

“Roger, it was supposed to be my treat!”

“You can get the next one!”

“Bye, my dears!” Margaret called to them with a short laugh as they stepped through the door, the two sending her a quick goodbye, before they were making their way down the street.

“Roger,” Brian began, as he felt Roger put his arm through his, like they’d been doing it forever and hadn’t just met a few hours ago. Their long chat had undeniably made them get to know each other a whole lot more, that was certain. “Why are we going to your place? What’s your plan?”

Roger chuckled next to him. “My plan is to seduce you, and steal your dog.”

“Very funny,” Brian laughed quietly. “What’s your real plan?”

“Brian,” Roger started, as he led Brian around a corner, and down a street he was sure led to the bus station. “You’re coming home to meet Freddie, and then we’re going to talk music.”

“Music?”

“Yes, music.” Roger grinned, super motivated and thanking his lucky stars that he’d bumped into Brian that afternoon. “We’re going to start a band!”


	3. When Freddie makes an entrance, darling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks again for your lovely comments, you guys rock. And sorry for this one being a bit of a short chapter!
> 
> Just a quick question:  
> I sort of have a plot for this, but have two ideas, and if you could let me know which you'd prefer that would be a MASSIVE help!  
> Either it's going to just be a dramatic story with a bit of a tragedy set somewhere in the middle, or a story where Brian and Deacy get their sight/hearing back (where I'll have to add in not so realistic stuff in for fic purposes) and some drama added in too. Thanks guys! :)

It was around half past four when Roger stepped into the house he shared with his best friend, Freddie, closely followed by his new found friend Brian, who almost knocked himself out on the bizarre decoration that hung from the doorway. Roger cursed out loud, wildly apologising to Brian, explaining that Freddie liked to, as he called it, sparkle the place up. With a little help from Brian’s guide-dog Lyra, Roger got Brian into the hallway, took his coat to hang up, and shut the door behind them.

The drummer let out a relieved sigh, partly relieved that he was home after the seemingly long afternoon he’d had. But on the other hand, he was beyond excited. After weeks of looking for a guitarist, and a new bassist for their band Smile, it only took an accidental bump into a stranger on the street to find one, or more like two. Roger nearly skipped through the door to the living room, guiding Brian in with his voice as Lyra did most of the work to take the blind man to the sofa.

He couldn’t hear a sound in the house, which either meant Freddie was sleeping, or he was having a bath, because every other time you’d know the older man was there. Roger hummed to himself, wondering what his friend was up to.

“Here,” Roger said as he strolled to the sofa, reaching out to take a hold of Brian’s hand, helping him to sit down. “Make yourself comfy, another cup of coffee? Tea?”

“Tea would be lovely, thank you. Milk with no sugar.” Brian answered, gesturing Lyra to lay down beside him.

Roger grinned happily, patting the dog before he made his way through the small room. “Want the radio on?” he asked Brian, as he walked up to it.

“Yeah, sure.” Brian smiled his way. “If it’s not too much of a hassle.”

“No, of course not.” Roger mumbled, fiddling with the tuner, as the soft sound of Jimmy Hendrix filled the room. “There, I’ll be right back!”

Before he could get an answer from the guitarist, Roger was bursting through the kitchen door. But what he wasn’t expecting was to come face to face with one Freddie Mercury, who he went slamming into as he strolled into the kitchen, their heads knocking together.

“Jesus fuck!” Roger cried in pain, rubbing at his head. He looked over to where Freddie was giving his own forehead a rub down. “Freddie! What the actual hell, man? I thought you were upstairs napping or something!”

“Bloody hell,” Freddie mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Your heads like a damn rock, Roger!”

Roger snorted, thinking the same thing. “What were you doing by the door, you idiot?” he said, giving his head one final rub before making his way to the counter where the kettle sat. Then he noticed, it was already boiling, with a mug plonked down next to it. “You’re making tea?”

He looked from the cup to Freddie, who seemed suspiciously quiet, and avoided eye contact with his friend. Then, it hit Roger. Freddie was in the kitchen when Brian and himself had entered the house, he’d come into the kitchen and smacked right into the older man, which meant…

“Freddie Mercury,” Roger put on his best disappointed look, crossing his arms over his chest. “We’re you _spying_ on me through the kitchen door?”

Freddie shuffled his feet, mirroring Roger’s stance. “Maybe.”

“Fred!” Roger scoffed, spinning around to grab some cups from the top cupboard, and busying himself with making the tea. “You’re such a nosy bastard.”

“I know, darling, I know.” Freddie almost squealed, and before Roger knew it the older man was by his side in a flash, obviously having no clue about personal space. “So, who is he? Who’s tall, dark and handsome? Where’d you find him? Roger, tell me everything!”

Roger couldn’t help but laugh at his friend, not surprised in the slightest that he was eager to know all. “Met him earlier, we went to a café and-,”

“On a date?” Freddie cut in, grinning manically. “Oh, dear, I do hope this means you’ve finally dumped that twat, Tim McAssy knob.”

Roger went tense as he popped the last teabag into a cup, and it didn’t go unnoticed by his best friend. Freddie frowned, suddenly worried and knowing that something bad had obviously happened by the blonde’s reaction.

“What did he do?” Freddie asked in all seriousness.

Roger sighed, pouring out the hot water into the mugs, wishing he didn’t have to explain all this now. “Well, when I went to go see him earlier, I found him in his apartment with someone else.”

Freddie’s brows furrowed in confusion. “The gas man? Plumber? His babysitter?”

“Fred.” Roger groaned, but had to admit that did made him laugh a bit. “None of the above. It was in fact a random guy I’ve never seen before, and Tim was getting rather acquainted with his dick.”

If Freddie’s eyebrows pinched together any further they’d get stuck, as he had no idea what Roger meant by that… until it clicked. “THAT PRICK!” Freddie screeched, probably loud enough to scare Brian in the next room. “He fucking cheated on you!”

“Yeah,” Roger murmured, going to the fridge to fetch the milk. “Turns out you were right, Fred. Men are dickheads. Especially men called Tim.”

“Oh,” Freddie growled, in absolute outrage. He was thinking of a hundred and one ways on how to kill someone and hide their body successfully at that point. “I’m going to rip his god damn dick off and feed it to the sharks! I swear to God, I’m going to shove my microphone so far up his-,”

“Freddie.” Roger cut across, now pouring out the milk into each tea cup. After he did, he put down the milk and turned to his friend. “Trust me, there’s nobody who’d rather do those things to Tim than me, I literally wanted to throw him out the window when I saw them! I got as far as scratching his car.” Freddie snorted, thinking that wasn’t nearly good enough as revenge. “But, Brian made me realise that I wasn’t really in love with him or anything anyway, and that I never saw us being together forever. He also said there’s someone out there that’s right for me, and I should be patient and wait for the right guy, and that I shouldn’t let this get to me and basically ruin my life. So, I’m going to take his advice, fuck Tim and his stupid whore of a man, and not cry like a bloody baby about it.”

When Roger looked up he wasn’t expecting his friend to be smirking at him, but he was. Freddie had the biggest grin on his face, and his eyes were gleaming, which made Roger very suspicious. Either he was up to something, or he had figured something out.

“Freddie, why are you looking at me like that?”

Freddie just giggled, and swatted his friend’s arm. “Brian, huh?”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” Roger heaved a sigh, rolling his eyes at Freddie as he picked up two of the mugs. “Don’t you start, it’s only been four hours since I found out Tim’s been cheating on me!”

Freddie quickly grabbed his own mug, blocking Roger before he could run away. “So!” he said. “Like you just said, fuck Tim! You want to move on, and _Brian_ is _hot_.”

Roger glared at the singer. Yes, Brian was undeniably hot, he couldn’t deny that. But he wasn’t going to give Freddie the satisfaction of being right. “Freddie, we are not playing matchmaker right now, okay? There’s another reason why Brian is here.”

Freddie hummed. “Because you now pick up strays on the street and bring them home?”

“Freddie.”

“He’s a stranger, you know.” The dark haired man declared, because, well, quite frankly it was true. “Could be a serial killer, did you ask him if he had a basement?”

Roger couldn’t help but let out a laugh. “Yes, I’ve already asked him if he’s a serial killer, so don’t worry, no murders will be committed here tonight.”

“Oh, good!” Freddie grinned, stepping out of the blonde’s way and letting him walk to the door. “So, why is he here then?”

Roger pushed the door open with his foot, looking over his shoulder at Freddie with a smile. “Come in here and I’ll tell you, you’re going to be really fucking happy about it, I swear.”

 “Oh?” Freddie purred, following the younger man. “I like the sound of that.”

Roger just grinned, sauntering through the room and over to Brian, who heard them coming and was smiling in his direction. Lyra jumped up in excitement, wagging her tail as Roger approached, and put his cup of tea down on the coffee table.

“Here you go, Brian.” He said, moving Brian’s hand to the mug and passing it over to him. “Watch, it’s hot.”

“Thank you.” The guitarist smiled gratefully, cautiously holding the drink in his lap. “Everything alright? I thought I heard you scream in there.”

Roger chuckled, replaying what had just happened in the kitchen. But before he could answer his new friend, Freddie interrupted, prancing into the living room and placing his own tea on the coffee table, before moving to stand by Roger.

“That would have been me, darling.” He said at Brian, who seemed surprised there was another person in the room. “Don’t mind me, I tend to scream a lot.”

Roger snorted, elbowing his friend. “Brian, this here is Freddie. Freddie, this is Brian.”

“Pleasure to meet you, my dear.” Freddie grinned, reaching out a hand. He expected Brian to take his hand in his, but what he hadn’t realised was that Brian wasn’t looking at him, instead he seemed to be gazing into the distance. Then Freddie noticed there was a dog in a yellow jacket, sitting by Roger’s feet with her tongue sticking out. Freddie gasped, feeling like a fool. “Oh, you’re blind!”

“Freddie!” Roger shouted, looking at the other man like he’d just committed a sin right there and then. Luckily for him, Brian was laughing at Freddie’s awareness, which shouldn’t have been a surprise.

“What?” Freddie waved off the blonde, giving him an eye roll. “Oh, for goodness sake, Roger, I didn’t mean it as an offence. I was just surprised I hadn’t noticed sooner!”

“It’s fine, Roger.” Brian stepped in to defend Freddie. “It is just the truth after all.”

“Exactly,” Freddie grinned, giving Roger a shove. “Roger, I like him already.”

Brian chuckled. “You don’t seem so bad yourself, Freddie.”

The singer laughed loudly, winking at Roger in secret. “Oh, he’s a keeper.”

Roger almost kicked his friend for that, but decided the cry of pain from Freddie would raise questions from the man sitting on the sofa. So, Roger just grabbed Freddie by the shoulders and practically shoved him onto the sofa next to Brian, before he took his own seat on the table in front of the other two.

“Oh, and who’s this little girl?” Freddie fussed happily, as Lyra pawed at his leg. “Hello there, precious.”

“That’s Lyra,” Roger answered. “Named after a constellation!”

Brian smiled his way, hearing the proudness in Roger’s voice. “She likes as much attention as possible.” He added. “Feel free to pet her.”

“Are you sure, dear?” Freddie said as Brian nodded, so he went ahead and gave Lyra as much attention as he could give, scratching her behind her ears, as her tail wagged madly.

“But be careful,” Brian said, laughing quietly to himself as he heard Freddie coo. “Once you make friends with her, she’ll never leave you alone again.”

“Oh, well that’s alright with me.” Freddie grinned, bopping the puppy’s nose. “I may be a cat person, but _you_ are an exception, you little cutie.”

“Okay, okay,” Roger interrupted, almost spilling his tea as he wiggled around in his seat, trying to gain his best friend’s attention. “I need to tell you now, before I burst.”

Freddie scoffed teasingly. “Alright, Roger, what is it you have to tell me then?" he asked, quietly slurping his drink.   
  
"It's crazy," Roger grinned just thinking about it. "You won't believe it."  
  
"Is it that you met a stranger on the street and brought him home?" Freddie joked cheekily, elbowing Brian in the side gently. "No offence, darling."  
  
"None taken." Brian chuckled.  
  
"So," Roger started, picking up his tea to take a sip and completely ignoring Freddie's bad so called joke. "Brian and I were talking earlier, and something came up, and I may have found a solution to one of our many impending problems."  
  
Freddie thought for a moment, pursing his lips. Until he snapped his fingers and figured out a few answers. "Brian's a plumber!" Roger shook his head, giving a roll of the eyes. "He can fix satellites? Has a lifetime supply of sandwiches so we don't starve? He's a rich ass celebrity who's going to pay off our bills? He's one of those killers you pay to get rid of someone? That's it isn't it!" Freddie grinned. "You've hired him to shove Tim in the dirt!"  
  
Roger sighed frustratingly. "For fucks sake, Fred."  
  
Freddie just laughed merrily, patting Brian on his leg, who seemed as amused as he was. "One thing you should learn about our Roger here, dear. He can't take a joke."  
  
"Oh, screw you, you twat." Roger snorted, as the two laughed together. "Are you going to let me tell you why Brian's here or not?"  
  
"Darling, I've been waiting for the last ten minutes." Freddie declared, earning a not so pleased glare form the younger man. "Go ahead."  
  
"Right," Roger said, putting down his mug, and quickly jumping in before Freddie could cut in again. "We've possibly found ourselves new members for Smile."  
  
There was complete silence in the room for what seemed like forever. Freddie's face was as blank as a canvas, as Roger awaited his reaction, and Brian was just sitting there wondering if the two had suddenly disappeared into thin air. Until Freddie snapped out of it, and gave the loudest snuffle.  
  
"First things first, darling," he began, putting down his mug next to the sofa, and waving his hands in the air dramatically. "I still hate that god awful band name, because quite frankly, it was Tim’s idea and he's an asshole." Roger couldn't help but nod in agreement, but kept quiet as Freddie continued. "And secondly, we have been looking for weeks for a guitar and bass player, and every single one either doesn't get along with us, or they sound like a bunch of mice quarrelling whenever they play."  
  
Roger laughed, because Freddie wasn't wrong. They hadn't heard many since Tim had quit, but the ones that had auditioned weren't the best musicians and weren’t that eager to take their band much further than gigging anyway. "Well, our luck has changed." He said, getting up and taking a set on the arm of the sofa next to Brian. The older man looked his way in surprise, as Roger patted his shoulder. "Isn't that right, Brian?"  
  
"Uh," Brian nodded, hearing Freddie shuffle. "Yes, I guess so."  
  
Freddie looked from one man to the other, eyes wide like a deer in headlights. He wasn't sure if he was getting this right, but he was pretty sure Roger was suggesting what he thought he was suggesting. "Wait, are you telling me Brian is joining our band?"  
  
Roger grinned. "Well, yeah, I mean if all goes well, yeah."  
  
Freddie hummed, biting his bottom lip, thinking. "But Roger, and no offence to you Brian, my dear," he said to the man who felt a little stuck in the middle. "We haven't auditioned the poor man, for all we know the three of us might not even be good together."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Roger waved him off. "We can audition him and John then, but I've got a bloody good feeling about it, I mean, we just bumped into each other out of nowhere this morning, and Brian ends up being a guitarist!"  
  
"I promise I'm not rubbish." Brian added rather shyly.  
  
"Oh darling, I'm sure you're not." Freddie tutted. "So, you're a guitar player?" He asked, then wondered, "And who's John?"  
  
"Yes," Brian answered, fiddling with his cup as he felt Roger's arm rest behind him on the back of the sofa. "I've been playing since I was around five. John’s my friend, he's a bassist."  
  
"Oh?" Freddie pipped up. "There's a bassist?" He said in shock, wondering how Lady Luck was suddenly on their side after all. "My god, a guitarist _and_ a bassist in one day? Did you sacrifice your soul or something, Roger?"  
  
"I know, right." Roger chuckled, jumping up off the furniture in excitement. "It's fate, I'm telling you guys, this was meant to be!" He practically yelled. "You watch, in years to come well be fucking famous and one of the best rock bands that ever lived!"  
  
"Oh, darling," Freddie laughed, waving his hand. "Don't you forget it, we'll be legends."  
  
The three laughed together at the thought, wishing it could be that easy, but knowing it really wasn't.   
  
"Now. I don't mean to sound rude, Brian," Freddie began, curiosity getting the better of him. "But uh, how does one play guitar when... You know..."he gestured with his hands, eyeing Roger to help him out, but the blonde wasn't catching on.  
  
"When I'm blind?" Brian finished for him, knowing where he was heading with his question.  
  
"Fred!" Roger hissed, looking mortified. "You can't ask that!"  
  
"It's alright, Roger." Brian reassured him once again, laughing softly at the other man's reaction. "It's another question I'm always asked."  
  
"It is rather intriguing." Freddie said, in all honesty.  
  
"I actually knew how to play before I went blind, and when I did go blind I just learnt how to do it with my eyes shut." Brian explained. "It's easier than it looks if you already know how to play, you've just got to feel your way, and learn where to put your hands. You get used to it after a while."  
  
"Wow," Freddie sighed. "Good for you for continuing to play, you're a bloody inspiration to us all I tell you."  
  
"Yeah." Roger agreed. "I can't imagine having to go through that, I'm glad you didn't give up."  
  
Brian smiled. "Thank you. I guess in a way music was something to keep me going, it helped me get through the tough times after losing my sight and... Well and other things."  
  
Freddie and Roger nodded, the drummer knowing exactly what he meant by other things, having remembered what Brian had told him earlier, and Freddie didn’t want to be impolite and ask about it. They left it at that, not wanting the guitarist to feel uncomfortable or have to talk about something he didn't want to.

“Now, what about this John?” Freddie changed the subject, interested about Brian’s friend. “Is he any good?”

“He’s excellent,” Brian answered with confidence, feeling Roger shift behind him. “He’s been playing most of his life, his father taught him.”

“Oh?” Roger perked up, after remembering an interesting fact he’d learnt from Brian earlier on. “So… how does he… I mean… I’m going to utterly contradict what I said to Freddie just now but… how does he play?”

“What do you mean by that?” Freddie questioned.

Brian felt Lyra sit up by his leg, he inched down a little to reach her, before answering Freddie. “John’s deaf,” he said. Knowing John wouldn’t mind at all that he was telling them. “He’s been deaf all his life.”

Freddie seemed shocked at the revelation. Brian being blind and being able to play guitar was a surprise to begin with, but knowing there were musicians that could play an instrument without being able to hear was incredible. He let out a short laugh, shaking his head in disbelief.

“That is bloody marvellous.” He said out loud. “I never knew it could be possible.”

“It is,” Brian smiled warmly, thinking of his best friend when he played, and how flawlessly he could work the bass guitar. “Beethoven was deaf, you know? As is the singer Johnny Ray who was partially deaf. There’s plenty of musicians who can do it.”

“So how does he do it?” Roger asked eagerly.

“It’s the vibrations.” Brian said, turning slightly in the other man’s direction. “He has a hearing aid, but it doesn’t let him hear much, only slight high pitched and distant sounds, but that helps a little too. I’m sure he’ll show you when you see him, it is amazing what he can do.”

“I bet.” Freddie squeaked, absolutely taken back. “You boys must be talented as hell, I can honestly say I’m looking forward to seeing you play.”

Brian chuckled, Roger laughing along with him. “So, does this mean I get to audition for your fabulous band?”

“Oh, he called us fabulous.” Freddie grinned, clapping his hands together. “Yes you get to audition, and bonus points for the fabulousness.”

Brian felt himself grin from ear to ear, looking forward to it more than he thought he would. He finally had a chance to show what he could do, and hopefully become a part of a band that he had a feeling were going to be brilliant, and John would get to experience it with him too. Brian felt a hand land on his shoulder gently, and knowing it was Roger, he couldn’t help but smile even more if it were possible.

A couple of hours later, after Freddie had asked Brian to stay for a takeaway (as the only thing they had in the cupboard were beans and noodles), it was time for the guitarist to leave and head home to his shared apartment with John. Mostly because poor Lyra must have been absolutely starving by now, and also because he felt ready to fall back into his bed and have a nap.

The three had discussed more about the audition, from where they’d meet up and what they could bring, and Brian was more than happy with the plan. They’d also learnt more about one another, Brian told Freddie about his studies which had the signer asking all sorts of questions, and Freddie had told the guitarist about his studies as an Art student. Their talking turned to their families, then to television shows when one of Roger’s favourites popped up on their own TV. In the end their conversation turned back to music.

It felt strange being in a house with two people he’d not long known, but on the other hand he felt like he’d known Roger and Freddie as long as he’d been friends with John. They’d gotten along great, and had more in common than he thought they would.

So, Brian walked to the front door, looking forward to the audition in a few days, and glad that he’d made two new friends that day, that he had a feeling he’d be friends with for a long time. Roger helped him through the hall, and passed him his coat, as Freddie called his goodbyes from the kitchen, and Lyra sat waiting patiently by his feet.

“Thanks so much for today, Brian.” Roger said as he opened the front door, a cold breeze creeping inside. “Can’t believe my shitty day got turned around so quickly.”

Brian smiled sweetly, stepping out into the dark street. “It was my pleasure,” he said. “And thank you for giving me this opportunity, and for your company.”

Roger grinned, petting Lyra as she licked his hand. “Can’t wait for your audition!”

“Me too.” Brian chuckled, hearing the excitement in the drummer’s voice. “Can’t wait to hear you and Freddie, I’ve never really heard a drummer play solo before, you’ll have to play me something by yourself.”

“Well,” Roger smirked, poking the man in his chest. “Only if you promise to play me a guitar solo.”

“Deal.” Brian smiled widely, holding out his hand.

“Deal.” Roger repeated, taking his hand firmly and giving it a shake. He was looking forward to it even more now. “Are you sure you don’t want me to take you home? Or at least walk you to the bus stop. I seriously don’t want you getting lost around here.”

“We’ll be fine, honestly.” Brian assured him. “It’s a cold night, stay in the warm. Lyra will remember the way, and it’s not too far to the bus stop as you said.

Roger sighed, not really happy about letting him go by himself when he’d never been around the area before, but he knew he couldn’t argue with the man. “Fine, fine. But if you do get lost, I am going to say I told you so.”

Brian chuckled. “I’m sure you will.”

Roger grinned, taking a step towards the front door. “Now bugger off, before it gets any later and the creeps come out.”

“Yes, sir.” Brian smiled broadly, sending him a wave with his free hand as he made his way down the drive. “I’ll see you in a few days, Roger.”

“Yeah,” Roger called back. “See you soon, and be careful!”

Roger shut the front door behind him, and went back inside to the living room, ready to sit down and relax until bedtime. After the day he’d had he felt like he could use a nap or five. But, apparently Freddie had a whole other idea, from what he could tell from the box of stuff sitting on the sofa that had suddenly appeared.

“Lovely guy don’t you think?” Freddie waltzed into the living room from the kitchen, shrugging on his black coat. “You were right, there’s a good feeling about him, and I’m extremely excited for the audition.” He said, as he fiddled with the box on the sofa. “We’ll have to think of a better name than Smile though, maybe something more exotic, more glam, more-,”

“Freddie?” Roger cut across, making his way over to his friend to see what on earth he was doing with that box. “What are you doing, and why are you all dressed in black?”

Freddie laughed like it was obvious. “Good disguise in the dark, darling. And I’m getting things ready for our little outing.”

Roger stared at the older man in confusion, as he straightened up and sent him a mischievous smile. “What little outing, Fred?”

“Well, darling.” Freddie grinned. “Wrecking Tim’s car just wasn’t enough. How about we decorate his house with a little eggs and toilet roll?”

Roger eyed the items inside the box and did indeed see a few eggs in a bowl, and quite a few rolls of bog roll. The paint didn’t go unnoticed either.

“On one condition,” Roger said with his own smirk. “I get to paint the front door.”

Freddie grinned like a madman, clapping his hands in delight. “Oh, this is going to be fantastic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some Deacy soon <3


End file.
